


let your demons run

by sosobriquet



Category: Longmire (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 17:58:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1313962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sosobriquet/pseuds/sosobriquet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry is always picking up Walt's pieces.</p><p>(Walt/Henry intended, can be read as gen.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. alcohol (part one)

**[jak-frost](http://jak-frost.tumblr.com/) asked: Longmire - Henry/Walt - alcohol**

 

 

 

"It is a beautiful night at the Red Pony saloon and continual soirée."

"She’s gone."

 

—-

 

Henry closes up the bar without last call, sends his handful of grumbling patrons safely home, and starts down the long road to Denver after midnight.

 

—-

 

Henry lets himself in, courtesy of a keycard still stuck in the door.

"Walt," he says quietly, swinging the door open.

On the little table crammed into the corner of the room sits a mostly empty fifth of whiskey, and next to it a glass with a good two fingers’ worth, held in a white-knuckled grip.

Walt sits in the one chair, back to the wall, facing the door though he’s covered his face with his hand.

Henry carefully extricates the glass from Walt’s fingers, and sits down on the edge of the bed, next to Walt in his chair.

For a moment, Henry lets the silence hang, rests a hand on the back of Walt’s neck.

"That was… sudden," Henry says slowly, feeling out the right words. Walt takes a deep, shaking breath beside him.

"I thought she was doing better," Henry says, fingers curling tighter around Walt’s neck, briefly, before he drops his hand to Walt’s shoulder.

"It wasn’t the cancer," Walt grits out, voice like shattered glass and breath smelling like whiskey.

Henry’s hand aches, his grip on Walt’s shoulder is so tight.

"She was murdered."

Henry pours himself another drink.

 


	2. alcohol (part two)

**[jak-frost](http://jak-frost.tumblr.com/) asked: Longmire - Henry/Walt - alcohol (part two)**

 

The smell of blood is strong in Ada Black Kettle's front room.

"Take him to the kitchen," she tells Henry, gesturing to an open door, "The light is better and there are no rugs for him to bleed on."

Henry adjusts the arm wrapped around Walt’s waist, pulls on the arm slung across his shoulders, and takes more of his weight. He half-leads, half-carries Walt into the kitchen.

Ada is close behind, motioning for Walt to sit on one of the stools pulled out beside the table. 

While Henry helps Walt peel off what’s left of his blood-soaked shirt, Ada fishes a bottle of whiskey out of a cabinet. 

"Drink," she says, handing the open bottle to Walt.

She dips her thread in a glass of alcohol, takes a lighter to her needle, and lets Henry count Walt’s swallows.

Henry holds his hand out for the bottle. Walt’s breathing is harsh when he surrenders the bottle, but it evens out quickly. 

That’s when Henry pours it down his back.

Walt is too stubborn, and too proud, to cry out, but his breath hisses between his teeth and his fingers are white where they grip his thighs.

Henry puts a soothing hand on his shoulder and pours it down the other side. 

Ada Black Kettle threads her needle.

Henry leaves the bottle on the table in easy reach, and takes his seat on the bench opposite Walt.

"Henry. You can’t tell Cady about this," Walt says, the alcohol just starting to hit hard enough that the last syllable drags.

"If that is what you want," Henry says placatingly.

The needle pierces his skin, the first of many stitches to come.

Henry sits, watching Walt’s blue eyes turn slowly to black.

 

 


End file.
